Random numbers may be used in cryptography, computer simulations, data storage, and secure data transfer, among other applications. Truly random numbers are desirable for such applications. Software-based random number generators (RNG) are not completely random and are not immune to attack. It is therefore desirable to have truly random physical RNGs not dependent on software.